Your Guide and Key
by Rapis-Razuri
Summary: In her search for Terra, Naminé meets another lost heart waiting for her day to awaken. [KHIII. Naminé, Ava. Reincarnation Theory. KHIII Spoilers]


Based off the theory that Ava is Subject X and connected to Naminé.

:.

:.

:.

Following the connection to Terra as she was now was a lot trickier than she thought.

Still, Naminé refused to be deterred. Sora was out there putting the pieces of himself back together and Kairi was doing everything she could to keep him from fading as he does so. Naminé didn't know what would happen once Sora saved his friends - he was Sora. He _will_ save them - but she knew the Guardians of Light would need all the help they could get. Finding Terra was the only thing she could do to help them, so that was what she was going to do.

Now, if only it wasn't easier said than done.

Naminé frowned as she took another turn. Somehow, it seemed she circled back into the remnants of Kairi's heart. The town she was in certainly wasn't from Destiny Islands, so she could only assume she was in Radiant Garden as it was before it fell eleven years ago.

Radiant Garden was Kairi's original home world, but why would Naminé's search for Terra lead her here?

Holding her chin as she thought, she recalled that Terra ended up in Radiant Garden when Xehanort possessed him, which led to the series of events that ended with Kairi washing ashore on Destiny Islands. Maybe she was on the right track after all.

Encouraged by this deduction, Naminé picked up the pace, paying closer attention to her surroundings as she searched. Anything that may lead her to the last missing Keyblade wielder.

But something about this town still bothered her. Radiant Garden didn't have a clock tower, did it?

Sighing, Naminé figured she couldn't be too careful despite her misgivings. She had no idea how long it's been since she spoke with Sora. She hoped she still had time.

The street she was following finally came to an end at a large plaza surrounded by buildings. In the center was a fountain, though no water erupted from its pipes. It was sad, Naminé realized. The fountain was as dead and empty as the rest of the town.

But the town was not empty after all. Sitting on the fountain's stone ledge was a girl dressed in a pink hooded cloak with a pair of ears atop her head. She was not looking towards Naminé, not at first, but the moment Naminé's sandals met the pavement of the plaza, she turned her attention away from the clock tower in the distance.

Naminé could not see her face. Or, at least, she could not see the upper portion of her face for it was covered by a fox mask.

All was quiet when the two of them considered each other. It was this other girl who spoke first. "You're Naminé."

Two very simple words, but they startled Naminé all the same. "I am," she confirmed, "But you- But I- I'm afraid I don't know who you are." Even though something deep within the essence of her very being told Naminé that she _should_.

The fox-masked girl titled her head to the side. "For the longest time, I didn't know either," she replied, almost to herself. "But everything has been coming back to me, the true…" She trailed off and smiled. She had a warm, friendly smile. "A long time ago, my friends called me Ava. It would be nice to be called such again." She - _Ava_ \- patted the spot on the ledge beside her. "Sit with me for a while? It's been a long time since I've had someone to talk to."

Naminé wanted to protest, her mind already thinking of the politest way to say no. She needed to find Terra. His Lingering Will could be the only thing that could change everything for the Guardians. How much time did she have left? But even with the mask, the air of loneliness about Ava was undeniable. How could Naminé just ignore that?

She accepted the invitation without a word, using her hands to give herself a boost, letting her feet dangle as she sat. Naminé placed her hands on her lap, a pose, she realized a moment later, that was the same one Ava adopted.

If Ava noticed, she didn't comment. Instead, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for… a friend."

"A friend?"

"An acquaintance," Naminé corrected herself. She wasn't sure how much Ava knew of the events happening in the outside world, so she tried to summarize as simply and clearly as she could. The concepts of Keyblades and Heartless did not faze Ava at all, but there was a slight frown and subtle turn of her head at the mention of Nobodies.

"I see," Ava murmured when Naminé was finished. "So this is what the Age of Fairytales has wrought."

Naminé nodded. "Xehanort can't get his hands on the χ-blade," she said, "Sora is the only one who can stop him."

The amber eyes on Ava's mask seemed to gimmer. "Can the worlds be saved by just seven people?"

"Nine," Naminé contradicted. "Donald and Goofy are there too. They may not be Guardians, but they won't let Sora face this ordeal alone."

"So they won't. But it seems that even they are destined to fall."

"Which is why I have to find Terra. He could change everything."

"Can he now?" Ava asked softly, "Can one little light really make such a difference?"

The 'little light' she was referring to was not Terra.

"...I have to try," Naminé replied softly. "For their sakes. And mine, too. I know I'll never forgive myself if I didn't at least _try_."

The silence of this lifeless town bore down upon them both when she gave her answer. Then, Ava's lips curled into a smile. "You're honest," she said. "I like you."

It was hard for Naminé to not be warmed by the compliment.

The masked girl sighed, long and deep, and turned her gaze back towards the clock tower. "What a shame that we are where we are. I see a lot of potential in you."

_Potential...? For what?_

"But I also see sadness in your heart. Hanging onto it will eventually lead to darkness. You need to somehow let it go."

"I need to… let it go?"

Ava nodded.

_Let… Let the sadness go. Let _my_ sadness go._

Naminé slid off the ledge, the rough stone brushing against the back of her bare leg. "I… I need to find Terra," she said, trying to still her turbulent mind. "Do you know anything that may help?"

Her companion didn't react to the diversion. Naminé didn't know any better, but it seemed Ava had not been surprised by it at all.

The hooded girl also hopped off from her perch and held out her hand. In a flash of light appeared a Keyblade. Pastel colors, gold handle, and a long, twisting blade that ended in a white wave. Naminé gasped.

Without a word, Ava thrust her weapon forward, creating a thin ray of light that manifested before them as something identical to corridor of darkness, but made of light.

"His heart is deeply connected to that place," Ava said, turning to Naminé and dismissing her Keyblade. "Destiny is never left to chance. The tragedies of today are built upon the sins of yesterday." She took Naminé's hands in both her own, giving them a comforting squeeze. "But hope for the future can be found in the light of the past. This is all I can do to help you. I'm afraid I won't be able to go any farther."

Naminé swallowed her questions. All but one. "Where will you go?"

Ava smiled a smile that seemed oddly familiar. "To the same place as you," she replied, "When _she_ is safe again."

"The same place?" Naminé repeated, bewildered, "But-"

"Naminé," Ava said her name firmly. "I've been sleeping for a very long time, but my time to awaken has not yet come. Maybe I'll awake again when you do and maybe I won't in your lifetime at all. But my time will come, someday, so please don't worry about me."

Silence.

"I… I understand. Thank you, Ava, for everything."

"It was the very least I could do to help. I've caused a lot of hurt to a lot of people in doing what I was told rather than following my heart."

_I know how that feels… _"I'm sorry." There wasn't anything else she could say.

Ava's grateful smile was one Naminé was never going to forget. "I'm glad that light continues to live on in the hearts of people like you. Now, go." Her last two words were brisk and urgent, letting go and giving Naminé a gentle push towards the portal.

Clutching the tiny object Ava had slipped into her hand to her chest, Naminé nodded once and stepped into the portal, one foot in front of the other. _I got your back, Sora. I'll find Terra, I promise._

"Naminé!"

She looked back.

"May your heart be your guiding key!"

It may have been a trick of the light, but for a brief second, she saw Ava's face and the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Naminé gasped. Her mysterious new friend raised a finger to her lips just as the corridor closed between them.

Heart pounding from what she just saw, Naminé looked at the dandelion in her hands, careful not the crush the yellow petals anymore than she already have.

"My heart…" Naminé whispered, looking forward and not back. "May my heart be my guiding key."


End file.
